Reviens
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Lucy espionne, Grey s'énerve et Natsu espère seul avec ses sentiments. - Chaque jour je fais ce vœu, celui que tu reviennes parmi nous à Fairy Tail. Afin de recommencer à vivre comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. /À l'occasion de la NaLi Week.


**Je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui commençait le NaLi Week ! Alors pourquoi ne pas fêter ça avec un OS NaLi tant qu'à faire ? (Pour tout dire je devais le poster depuis deux jours, mais bon. La 'malchance' (la merdicité plutôt même) de ma connexion internet fait bien les choses, non ?) Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon 1er écrit sur Fairy Tail, même si entre temps d'autres sont apparus dans mon traitement de texte, donc j'espère n'avoir pas fait de OOC. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire.**

**Warning : **Léger bashing!Lucy - Romance - Chronologie du manga modifié, jour de mort de Lisanna après l'Arc Phantom et non au début d'Edolas

**N'oublions pas de FT n'est pas à moi, mais à Hiro Mashima . Sûr ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les pétales des fleurs voletaient sur le chemin longeant le fleuve de Magnolia. Sur ce chemin, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses marchait avec une lenteur calculée en direction de la forêt, tenant dans sa main droite un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Malgré la chaleur et l'humeur joyeuse des quelques passants, celui-ci était entouré par une aura de tristesse et de douleur qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

A quelques mètres derrières lui, se trouvait deux autres personnes qui le suivaient de manière... peu discrète bien que le concerné ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

« Lucy, arrête de le suivre, bien que j'aime emmerder cette allumette humaine, ce n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te mêler.  
— Ne sois pas si rabat-joie Grey, je veux juste savoir pourquoi Natsu a été triste toute la journée et n'a pas sourie une seule fois ! marmonna pour la énième fois la blonde.  
— Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne m'entraînes pas dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas être là quand il découvrira que tu l'as suivi aujourd'hui.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être quelque chose de grave, peut être qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous avec une fille et qu'il a peur. »

Le visage du mage de glace se ferma brusquement.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, crois moi. En tout cas, moi je me casse. »

Sur ces mots il fit demi tour, laissant la constellationniste seule.  
Pendant cette semi-dispute, le chasseur de dragon était presque arrivée à destination, Lucy à sa suite. Quelques mètres plus loin, Natsu s'arrêta devant une tombe et s'y agenouilla afin d'y déposer délicatement le bouquet.

''Pourquoi y a-t-il une tombe ici ? Non, pourquoi est-il venu ici ?'' pensa Lucy avec stupeur et une surprise non contenu.

Cette tombe en pierre grise semblait un peu vieille, mais était pourtant très propre, une preuve de son entretien. Derrière se trouvait une cabane pour enfants en paille et qui, contrairement à la tombe, semblait bien plus vieille. Tout autour fleurissait différentes sortes de fleurs multicolores qui, sous le coucher de soleil, ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté du lieu.  
Lucy eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance que son ami commença à parler.

**xxx**

La nuit était tombée quand Lucy revint à la guilde, un air sombre et triste peint sur le visage. En la voyant arriver, Grey lui lança un regard peu amène.

« J'espère que tu as bien assouvi ta curiosité maintenant, mais je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. »

Sans un regard pour le mage de glace, la constellationniste se dirigea vers une table vide, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir ainsi violé l'intimité de son ami et de ne pas avoir écouté Grey. Malgré sa culpabilité, mais aussi du fait qu'elle se sentait également triste, elle avait été émue par la déclaration à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Natsu puisse être capable d'une telle chose. Cependant, Lucy savait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider et lui rendre le sourire si son ami déprimait un peu trop à son goût.

Le lendemain matin, un bouquet de bégonia fut rajouté sur une tombe du cimetière de Magnolia parmi les nombreux autres bouquets ajoutés la veille. Des fleurs symbolisant une amitié sincère pour une personne pourtant décédé que la constellationniste ne connaîtrait pourtant jamais.

**xxx**

_« Lisanna. Une nouvelle année est passée. Et cela fait maintenant deux ans que tu as disparu. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Les types de Phantom ont attaqué la guilde il y a peu et ces sales enfoirés l'on détruite. Du coup tout le monde aide à la reconstruction ... sous les ordres d'Erza. Je te laisse imaginer ça ! Erza prend ce job beaucoup trop au sérieux, le moindre faux pas et hop, direction l'infirmerie. Je plains ce pauvre Macao qui subit constamment ses foudres démoniaques ! Nous avons aussi une nouvelle recrue, elle s'appelle Lucy. Elle est très gentille, c'est d'ailleurs ma nouvelle partenaire pour les missions. Je suis sûr que tu te serais bien entendu avec elle. Je n'en doute pas._

Deux ans déjà depuis ... l'accident. Faire des missions avec toi me manque, rechercher Igneel -que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé- avec toi me manque. Non, tu me manques. Parfois je vois une mission qui aurait pu te plaire et je pars te chercher avant de me souvenir que tu n'ais plus là. Alors, je pars seul faire cette mission, pour toi, car je sais que tu aurais aimé la faire.  
J'aimerai vraiment que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Ce sentiment de vide est de moins en moins supportable. Chaque jour je fais ce vœu, celui pour que tu reviennes parmi nous à Fairy Tail. Afin de recommencer à vivre comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. Pour recommencer à rire, à sourire, boire, combattre avec toi comme si tu avais toujours été là. Alors, je t'en supplie Lisanna, reviens... »

À genoux devant la tombe, les yeux dans le vague et une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue, Natsu espérait. Un espoir qui ne l'avait jamais quitté même au bout de deux ans : celui de la revoir. Car il ne la croyait pas morte, dans son cœur il sentait que cela était impossible. Celle pour qui il éprouvait un sentiment bien fort qu'une simple amitié ne pouvait être morte. Cette seule pensée lui était impensable. Alors, Natsu continuait à croire au jour où il pourrait revoir sa belle, seul avec ses sentiments il attendait et continuerait à attendre. Toujours.

_... parce que je t'aime._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'était pas trop triste j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer :). Et puis, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur.**


End file.
